1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an indicating device for illustrating symbols of all kinds.
2. Prior Art
A number of different types of passive indicating devices which do not produce any light but rather spatially modulate ambient light are known. Examples of different types of these passive indicating devices are electrophoretic, electrochromic, liquid crystals and ferroelectric indicators or screens.